


Keep The Memories of You

by alilbitplane



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Persona 3 AU, Persona 3 Spoilers, i think???????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilbitplane/pseuds/alilbitplane
Summary: I'll keep the memories of you within my heart.It's a promise.





	Keep The Memories of You

_"So this is goodbye, isn't it?"_

Indeed it is, both of them thought. Together, they've been through so much, and it's quite overwhelming when they look back at it now.

But finally, it's all over. No more Dark Hours. No more Tartarus. No more roaming in countless chilling corridors, trying to fight legions and legions of Shadows off. No more of this nightmare. Only peaceful moments, left for the two to spend together.

Aya's hands gently gripped Ran's shoulders as she smiled. _"This is our last memory together, so I don't want it to be sad. Please don't cry, okay?"_

No response, but as they say - silence is a sign of agreement.

 _"After all that happened... it's okay for me to rest, right?"_ Aya's soft, though full of badly hidden sorrow and anguish, voice enveloped the heavy silence.

_"It is."_

_"We both did our best."_  
This time, the only response to her statement was a silent nod.

With that said, Aya let go of Ran's shoulders, reaching for her hands instead.

They stood like that for a while, savouring limited moments spent with one another. After all, time waits for no one.

But everything that is fake and insincere is destined to break apart sooner or later.

In one moment, the facade Aya had set up fell apart; her face slowly twisted into a painful grimace as she clenched Ran's hands tighter. Fixing her gaze on the ground, she strained her face in a fruitless attempt to hold the tears back and squeeze out a smile, a few teardrops dripping onto the surface of countless ceramic tiles, as the girl let out an ugly sob.

_"I–I'm sorry, it's... it's a little hard for me to keep the happy attitude... I–"_

But without any warning, Ran swiftly let go of Aya's hands, pulling her into an embrace. After a few moments of shock, the pink-haired girl clutched the shoulders of the other and finally let her feelings loose, bawling and sobbing loudly.

As Aya's laments shattered the silence, Ran, too, felt the warm tears run down her reddened cheeks, a heavy lump forming in her throat.

Evening zephyr ran through the empty rooftop, gently ruffling the girls' hair as they tightly gripped onto each other for dear life, crying their hearts out together.

After there was no more tears to spill, Aya let out a few sobs, wiping her face with the wrist. At last, she managed to squeeze a little, though painful, smile out of herself.

_"I'm sorry... This was supposed t–to be a happy memory, remember? I messed it up..."_

Ran wanted to assure her companion that it's alright, but she lost the right words somewhere in the trainwreck of her thoughts - sorrowful, heartbreaking, grief-stricken; so instead the girl tightened the intimate embrace, her now hoarse and trembling voice filling the empty silence. _"Please, don't forget about me."_

**I won't.**

**I promise.**

They stood like that for a while, not wanting to let go until the very last moment. Just a little bit more, both of them thought. It was as if the girls believed that if they won't let go, no one will have to suffer. No one will have to vanish.  
What a silly and childish belief it is, one might think, but in moments like this it's only fair both of them want to believe that.

But in the end, she has to go.

And so, in Ran's loving embrace, Aya's world slowly faded away. Somewhere in the distance, she could still hear Ran's breathing; feel her tender touch. Someday, they will meet again. Until then, she won't forget, and neither will Ran.  
They shall keep the memories of each other in their hearts. Every single one, through happiness, sorrow, and many other feelings they've yet to experience.

**Don't you worry, Ran. I will be here to remember you, no matter what. It's a promise.**

 

**Goodbye, Ran. Thank you.**


End file.
